


Improvise

by dondrapers_pen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondrapers_pen/pseuds/dondrapers_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes won't let anyone or anything get in the way of a mission. Not even you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvise

Bucky distinctly remembered Alexander Pierce’s words verbatim. They seemed to etch into his mind effortlessly. The thrill of a mission was enough for him to become dangerously focused. This was no exception. 

Clumps of red were scattered on the table. Blood stained the walls in patchy waves. Blood stained the floors and chairs of the interrogation room. This was the result of a successful mission. 

The thrashing of muscle on cold hard tile was enough to catch his attention once more. Snapping his focus away from his beautiful artwork, he stared down at the body working to push itself off. How foolish she was, to attempt to escape his clutches. Writing in pain, she searched for any possible route to pull herself away. If only what was left of her right arm could momentarily dodge any further pain. Ironically, it brought even more.

Though the surroundings were beauty to behold, Bucky remained as quiet and as nimble as ever. It was extremely pleasurable to watch the woman waste her strength. Her attempts to escape were ceased when the black boot of a clearly more advantageous man came down with indomitable force. The pressure of his boot digging into her skin made her whimper in pain. The bloody stump left of her tongue couldn’t wriggle in attempt to scream so what came out was a choppy mess of one. Her vocal chords felt as if they were burning. 

Bucky Barnes was her friend. He always had been. But this was no friend. Not even a significant, mortal enemy would commit this heinous crime. 

He lowered himself so he’d be crouching above her shivering form. 

“She’s got secrets, and I want her off the grid. You make sure she keeps her damn mouth shut, you got it?” 

Mr. Pierce was highly vague but also very specific when he needed to be. Bucky intended to fulfill his request and by the looks of it, he knew Mr. Pierce would in fact be pleased with his work.

Now on his knees, the soldier looked down at the quivering girl, whose face was stained with crimson and tears. His gloved hands reached down, grabbing her only leg that was still attached. Fixing his hands into their rightful places, he pushed down on her knee and brought her foot up until he heard a satisfying crack and a mangled cry below. 

“I can’t lose any more of these people.”

Bucky considered HYDRA to be his only family. Should anyone break this bond, they should be punished. Pierce was quite the reasonable man so wiping them from their pathetic existence was a punishment most appropriate. 

The bloodshot eyes of a man (y/n) once knew were locked on her cracked and bleeding knee. What a beautiful mission. Before her tongue was gone and her capability to speak out was taken away, she remembered questioning him, “Why? Why me?”. Not even the words, “Bucky, please,” would break his mind. He couldn’t hear her anymore. 

“I won’t lose anymore. Not to Fury.”

His fingers gently brushed against her cheek, fumbling around for the earpiece. Damn SHIELD agents. Always so damned prepared. He felt for it, but couldn’t find one. He had crushed it upon entering, making this all the more proper and riveting for him. 

There was no human aspect of him to see. Even though she felt flesh grazing her’s, and even though she heard mechanical, choppy breathing, she felt as if she was staring right into the eyes of a dead man. A monster. 

“You take away her voice. You’re to bring her in for holding and questioning.”

The blood seeping through her shirt was unbearable for her to look at, but Bucky merely thought it was innocent enough. This was child’s play. Damn you, he thought to himself. I thought you were stronger than this. 

But the woman, no matter how much breath she was wasting, continued to move. Her will to live was strong, but her rapid breathing would be the end of her. Her mouth opened to speak, but blood seeped through her cracked, white lips when she attempted to do so. I love you. 

His hand lowered, setting itself over her bleeding lips. He pressed down hard. 

“Sir, what should I do if she tries to resist?” 

Bucky remembered the old man turning to face him after he asked. Never had he seen such pride and excitement in a man’s face. His lips formed into a coy, wicked smile.

“Improvise.”


End file.
